


To Kill A Mockingbird

by TheWeepingRaven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Jack, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Harry Potter is Jack Harkness, Implied Sexual Content, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Past Violence, Reincarnation, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: They needed him. He was supposed to be the one to save them, but he wasn't that person anymore, and he wasn't what they expected and hoped for when they discovered where he was. He was no longer Harry Potter, instead he was Captain Jack Harkness and he would be damned if that was going to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the death of Harry Potter in his fifth year, by falling into the veil, he's given another chance at life, to be reborn as Captain Jack Harkness. Over the years; the Wizarding World goes from bad to worst after the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. This causes the "Good Guys" to begin to search for Harry Potter, hoping that he wasn't truly dead and was instead somehow still alive, so they could have him save them. 
> 
> However...they didn't expect to find Captain Jack Harkness instead, and they certainly didn't expect to find someone so unwilling to help or listen to them.

**14** **th** **June 1995  
**

Harry watched silently, stepping away from Neville and quickly making his way down the stone steps, towards where his godfather and Bellatrix dueled.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

"Sirius! No!" Harry screamed. He ran faster than he ever had before. He rushed through the small crowd, his heart pounding in his ears, his mind blank except for one thought, save Sirius. The teenager leaped through the air, knocking his godfather down onto the floor. Everything froze as they all stared in horror, watching as the second jet of light hit Harry square in the chest. The expression of fear had not quiet died from his face, but his eyes had widened in shock.

Everyone watched with wide eyes. It seemed to take Harry ages to fall, his body curved in a graceful arch as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Sirius, Dumbledore, Neville and everyone else in the room saw the mingled fear and surprise on Harry's youthful, handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. No one noticed for a split second as Sirius jumped up to his feet, wand in hand. He shot out one of the worst spells, the killing curse.

The once triumphant scream of Bellatrix Lestrange was now silenced. His wand lowered, but his hands did not loosen on his wand, but tightened. Sirius snapped his gaze back to where Harry, his godson, had fallen through the archway, hoping he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Harry did not reappear…

And with a scream of rage, despair and sadness, Sirius Black fell to his knees, tears falling from his stormy gray eyes.

* * *

Blackness. Nothingness. It surrounded him like thick fog, slowly choking him as he wandered through the black void with dizziness, fatigue and fear surging through his pounding heart. He could hear nothing, see nothing, and touch nothing. It was a feeling that worried him and frightened him. Where was he? All he could remember was saving Sirius. He had saved Sirius! A smile graced his lips. As long as he had saved his godfather, that was all that mattered.

"I had hoped I would not see you for a long time." A whispery voice echoed through the black nothingness. It sounded neither female nor male. "Then again, you have always surprised me, Harry James Potter." The voice stated with vague amusement dancing through its words.

"Who – who are you?" Harry called out nervously. His voice echoed, resounding around him. His palms sweat and his throat tightened as his bright emerald green eyes scanned the blackness.

"I am magic. I am life. I am death. I am everything." The soft voice remarked. Harry was positive if he could see this voice, it would have been smirking.

"What am I doing here?" The fifteen-year-old questioned.

"You were supposed to have died that night, Harry Potter. Just as Tom Riddle was suppose to. The both of you survived, you because of your mother's sacrifice, a life for a life. And Riddle because he used the darkest of magic, Horocruxes." The voice stated with a lingering tone of disgust in its words.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the voice began to speak again. "Then you had died another time, when you were seven." The teenager looked surprised at the voice's words.

"How – how am I still alive then?" He inquired with a frown.

"One of my – children – saved you. You had affected them. Made them feel something for you, so they saved you." The voice was affectionate when speaking of its children. Whoever they were. "Then, you died today. Saving the life of another, your godfather." There was pride in the voice, as if it was not surprised that Harry would have done something like that.

"I shall give you two choices Harry Potter. You should have died long ago, but did not. And for that, you have caused rifts through time, defying what should have never been defied before." The voice paused. "With you not dying, you have led to one human being not being born. I shall not have you kill this individual. He is very important to time and space. But he will die anyways, but his body will not."

Harry felt confusion at what the voice was saying. He snapped back from his thoughts as the voice continued to speak. "Should you choose to continue on, time and space will change and things that will be stopped, and people that were supposed to be saved, will die, when they were not supposed to." Harry gave a nod of understanding, not knowing if the voice could see him.

"Should you accept my offer, you will be reborn, given a life filled with love and affection from family. It may not last as long as you wish, and you will experience more heartache, pain, death, but also love and happiness. You will also be able to experience life as you should." The voice tempted. Harry could feel the desire to have a family and know what love from a parent really was filling his entire being.

"Will I remember this life?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes…but not until you reach a certain age. I cannot allow you to remember your life as Harry Potter too soon. Should you realize it sooner than you must, you could mess with everything that is supposed to happen in the future." The voice gave a soft hum, as if in thought. "This new life you will be given, is even more important than perhaps yours now. You will only remember your old life when you reach your majority, being seventeen, should you choose to accept my offer." The voice held a hint of sadness and sympathy. The voice knew this decision was going to be difficult.

Harry Potter would be reborn, yes, but he would also have memories of his past life and know that though he moved on, reborn again, others that he had known, as Harry would have been killed, tortured or murdered by those that he fought again. It all depended on if Harry, when he was in his new life, accepted to help those that came to him, when and if they could ever find him again.

"Should you die in this new life, I will give you a gift, but it will also be a curse." The voice warned, breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry assumed 'The Voice', as he was calling it, was giving him a stern look.

"I'll try not to." Harry stated with an impish shrug.

"Good luck Harry James Potter." The voice whispered.

As he began to disappear, Harry asked a final question. "Will I remember this meeting?" He inquired warily.

"No, you will not. I can't ruin all my fun now, can I?" The voice inquired mischievously. "But you will remember your past life on your majority." The soft voice stated calmly.

"Someone really hates me." Harry muttered before a blinding white light consumed him. He disappeared silently from the black nothingness in between worlds, leaving no sign that he had ever appeared in the first place.

"Good luck." The voice whispered once again in the black abyss. It's words floating in the empty air before dissipating without a trace.

 **31** **st** **October 5063**

"Just one more push ma'am." The doctor encouraged as he stood between the woman's legs. The young woman shook her head tiredly. Sweat dripped down the side of her face as curls of dark brown hair stuck to the back of her neck. She was just too tired to do it anymore. Why did she have to? Then the thought of her son being born and finally holding him in her arms set her resolve. As well as the reassuring, but rather pressuring, words from her husband.

"Come on love, you can do it. One more push and we'll have our baby boy." The man looked exhausted as he stood beside his wife's head, his large, callous hand held his beautiful wife's pale, shaky hand in eagerness at the thought of meeting his firstborn. He had waited nine long months, technically almost ten months, for his son to be born.

With a groan, Anthelia Sinclair gave another big push. Silence descended for a moment, before the sound of an infant's cry echoed through the room. Sighs of relief were released from the new parents. Glancing at one another, bright smiles graced their faces at the sound of their son's cries. He was alive, healthy and breathing easily. "Mrs. Sinclair, would you like to hold your son?" A kindly looking nurse inquired. In her arms was a small bundle squirming around, wrapped in a warm, blue blanket.

Anthelia looked to the nurse and nodded tiredly. With the help of her husband, Franklin Sinclair, she was now slightly propped up. She raised her arms and smiled as the red headed nurse placed the small bundle in her arms. Her light blue eyes looked down at the small child with wonder and awe. This was her son. This little bundle of joy was what she and her husband had been waiting for, for years. To be able to hold something she and her husband created was incredible. "My son." She whispered breathlessly. With a pale, shaky finger, she grazed the pale cheeks in a loving gesture.

Franklin Sinclair stood behind his wife, his darker blue eyes, almost a black in color, looked his son over closely, reassuring himself that he was fine and alive. "Our son." He whispered, having heard his wife. Anthelia looked up at her husband and gave a smile in agreement. She glowed with happiness every new mother usually did. "What shall we name him my love?" Franklin inquired with a raise of his light brown eyebrow.

"I was thinking Cyan Mathias Sinclair." Anthelia murmured aloud with a smile as she glanced down at her son's blue eyes that had a peculiar hint of green in them, which led to her thinking of the name she and her husband had talked about.

"That's a good, strong name." Franklin declared with a proud grin. "Now, let me hold my son, my love." He stated. His wife chuckled at his eagerness but slowly and carefully handed the new bundle of life to her husband. The twenty four year old held his son close to his chest in a caress of love and protection. The newborn, dubbed Cyan, opened his small mouth and yawn tiredly. Blinking slowly the babe slowly lost his fight and fell into a deep sleep.

 **16** **th** **June 5073**

"Cyan! Mom said you had to take me with you!" A young boy's voice yelled in a whine from behind Cyan Sinclair. The smaller child hurriedly chased after his older brother. Cyan, who was the older of the two by three years, was rather annoyed at his younger brother's sudden yell and came to a skidding halt on the sandy pathway. He had been running towards his friend's house so they could hang out with each other. He had hoped it would be without his baby brother with him. It seemed that, that would not happen today, if ever.

With a small groan of disgruntlement, Cyan waited rather impatiently for his six-year-old brother to catch up. "Well then hurry up!" The dark brown haired, nine-year-old snapped at his younger brother. He fought the need to ditch his baby brother and go to his friend's house so he could play without him around. ' _Why am I always stuck watching the dweeb_?' He grumbled mentally to himself. He never had time to be with his friends without Gray following them. It just wasn't fair to the young boy.

The younger child gave a huff at his older brother and glared at him with a pout on his features. Cyan rolled his eyes in irritation, shaking his head in exasperation. He sometimes wondered why he had to deal with his brother all the time. Wasn't that his parent's job? After all, they were the parents.

Yes, he loved his baby brother, but sometimes it'd be nice to get away from him and just hang out with his friends by himself. He almost always hung out with Gray and their father, unless their father was busy. Most times they tended to camp out and hang around a campfire singing or playing cricket. But today, their father was busy and Cyan just wanted to play with his other friends without his brother around.

Ignoring the burning sun on the back of his neck Cyan gave a heavy and overly incensed sigh, though he really wasn't _that_ annoyed. He held out his hand for his brother to take hold of. With a bright smile, Gray grasped his hand tightly before skipping/jumping beside him, heading towards the house of one of his big brother's friends.

"Cy! Cyan! Cuie!" Gray exclaimed with frustration as his big brother continued to ignore him. Cyan blinked rapidly as he shook himself of his thoughts and looked down at his baby brother.

"Don't call me Cuie, dork." Cyan stated with a roll of his eyes. It was a name that Cyan had, had since his baby brother was old enough to talk. Seeing as Gray wasn't able to pronounce a name like Cyan, for a reason that was completely illogical to him, he got stuck with a name like Cuie or Cy. Gray pouted at his brother and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"You were ignoring me! I've been calling to you _forever_!" The six-year-old exclaimed, exaggerating forever like a child his age usually did.

"Right. Whatever you say Gray." Cyan remarked with a chuckle of amusement. "Now, what were you complaining about this time?" The elder boy questioned with an eyebrow raised in amusement. His younger brother look almost exactly like him. He had silky, messy, dark brown hair that fell into his eyes and eyes of a bright sky blue with creamy pale skin.

The only difference between the two boys was that Cyan had a hint of emerald green in his eyes that had become almost nonexistent, as he grew older, but it was the reason why he had been named Cyan. It meant blue green after all, and his eyes had been that color when he was born.

"Mommy said we're suppose be home before nightfall. But I asked her why, and she said because she doesn't like us being out that late, but I don't know why. Do you know Cy?" Gray rambled hastily, making Cyan listen closely to his brother, so he could actually understand what his brother had just said.

"Mom wants us home before nightfall because you know how cold it can get at night." Cyan stated calmly. The warmth from the sun was soothing for Cyan as he gave a slight smile at the rays of sun warmed him. The endless sand dunes made it shockingly bright as the grains of tan, almost white, sand reflected the sunlight into the scorching hot air. A cold breeze blew through the compound, making the nine-year-old shiver from the sweat that stuck to his skin, like a second skin.

"But I don't want to go in at nightfall." Gray complained. Bright eyes stared up at his big brother with a pitiful look gracing his features.

"No way Gray, that's not working on me. I practically created that look. How do you think I get out of trouble so much?" The older boy rhetorically questioned Gray. He spoke after a moment of silent. "Not to mention I'm also pretty much loved by everybody." Cyan remarked with a smirk.

In fact, as he was growing up on the shores of the Boeshane Peninsula, Cyan had become a well-known sweet talker who had everyone loving him within a few minutes of meeting him. He was known as "The Face of Boe" to his people. It was a title that Cyan held with pride and his parents found amusing. Cyan couldn't help wanting to be friendly with everyone. It was something that he enjoyed doing and it did help that whenever something 'incidental' happened, he was never blamed.

"Fine…" The six-year-old groaned with a huff.

"Now hurry up Gray. We're already late to see Dray." Cyan stated. He dragged his brother to move faster as they walked farther away from home and closer to his best friends home.

"You finally made it!" A darkly tan skinned, brown eyed and brown haired boy, the same age as Cyan, exclaimed with a large grin across his face. Cyan rolled his eyes at his friends over exuberance but gave a smile in return.

"I didn't take _that_ long." Cyan replied with a shake of his head. "And it wasn't _my_ fault. The dork here had to come with me. Hope you don't mind." The nine-year-old stated, nodding his head to his baby brother who stood silently behind him.

Dray glanced over Cyan's shoulder and looked at his younger brother with a darkly raised eyebrow. "Nah, it's fine. I mean, as long as he doesn't try to get in anything like the last time, it should be fine." The boy shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He stepped aside and allowed the boys to step through. The feeling of cool air was a relief for the Sinclair brothers as they gave identical sighs of relief.

"So, why did you want me over here for?" Cyan questioned curiously.

"Oh right. Come check this out." Drays stated excitedly. Cyan and Grey followed after Dray down the short, narrow hallway before reaching a plain brown door. It opened with a loud squeak as the door pushed inwards. Glancing at each other the two brothers shrugged and followed Dray into the room.

The room was dark but it was the kind of dark that showed that curtains were closed over the windows. A large object was in the middle of the room, seemingly covered by a cloth or something like that. Cyan and Grey walked further into the room and stopped before the object. It was long, and slim looking. Dray gave a snap of his fingers and the lights in the room brightened. Cyan and Grey blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. The dark skinned boy smiled brightly as he pulled the cloth off of the object. A bike, a motorcycle bike, gleamed silver in the dull yellow lights. Black leather was what the seats were made out of and it was also able to fit two people on it. The bars that steered the bike went inwards and then outwards. Flames of blue were spray painted on the sides. Cyan stared at the classic bike in awe.

"How did you find this?" Cyan inquired. His blue eyes looked from the bike to his best friend.

"My dad. He said it use to be my great-great-great-great-great grandfathers." Dray said with a shrug. "It's been in our family for a really long time."

Cyan nodded before looking at the clock on the wall. He hadn't even noticed that it was nearing dark. "Sorry Dray, I didn't realize we were here for so long. We have to get going before it gets too dark. You know how moms are." Cyan stated with a roll of his eyes. Dray nodded in agreement before leading the two boys to the front door.

"See ya tomorrow Dray." Cyan called out as he grabbed Grey's hand and began to run towards their home. As they made their way there, Cyan could feel the sinking feeling settling in his stomach again. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen soon.

* * *

"Cyan! Cyan listen to me!" Franklin Sinclair ordered calmly. He stared his oldest son in the eyes. Blue eyes stared at each other. "I want you to take your brother and run. Do you understand me? I want you run as far and fast as you can. I'm going back for your mother." Cyan looked at his father, fear glinting in his nine-year-old eyes. Gulping nervously he gave his father a firm nod. "Good, now run!" The older man ordered.

With no other words spoken between the two, Cyan grabbed his crying baby brother's hand and quickly ran from the havoc and screams of pain and fear. His hand tightened around his brothers as the pair continued to run towards the large mass of trees and bushes at the end of the main street. He continued to tug his baby brother forward, keeping a grasp on his brother's hand. He tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut. His hands felt slick with sweat and his brother continued to stumble behind him, unsteady on his feet.

"Come on. Keep running Gray." Cyan stated to his brother as he tugged him along. The two brothers skidded and jumped over fallen bodies. They tried to ignore the looks of horror and pain etched across their faces. The two brothers never stopped in their run from the death falling behind them. The young six-year-old gave a sudden stumble as he tripped over a rock. His hand unknowingly slipped away from his big brother's as the large crowd pushed them apart.

Cyan skid to a stop after running for a few more minutes when he noticed that his brother was gone, the crowd surging around him. "Gray!" He stated aloud, but not loud enough to draw attention to himself. "Gray?" He called out louder; his voice shook with distress and panic, as he found no sight of his brother in the now lifeless street.

The sound of gruff, croaky voices reached his ears, having traveled with the hot breeze. Fear gripped his heart tightly as he hurriedly scanned the area for a place to hide. Without another thought, he lunged behind the large bushes that he had been making his way for, when his brother was still behind him. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he watched with revulsion and fear as the intruders appeared. They looked dangerous and cruel. They looked like the type that would take pleasure in causing others pain.

The nine-year-old covered his mouth and nose with his hands as he watched with dread. The intruders wandered around the now deserted street of any living civilians. They spoke in a vulgar language that created chills down his spine. He watched silently as the invaders kicked the fallen bodies and laughed among each other. Bright blue eyes stared in disbelief at the heartless beings.

What felt like hours, but must have been only fifteen to twenty minutes, the invaders finally disappeared further down the street. They finally disappeared from Cyan's eyesight. A shuttering sigh escaped his chapped lips; his tongue darted out with nervousness. "Where are you Gray?" He murmured softly to himself as he stood slowly from underneath the bushes. His bright blue eyes gazed around the area once again, hoping to find a sign of his brother, but found nothing. Tears of self-disgust and distress sprung in his eyes as he realized he had lost his younger brother.

The nine-year-old boy could remember not even a few days ago when he, his brother and their father had gone camping. Only two days ago they had been playing cricket and singing around campfires. Now, his baby brother was gone and his parents could be dead. Shaking off the feeling in the hollow of his stomach he quickly ran towards his home.

Pushing the door open, Cyan slipped into the house quietly, looking for any sign of his parents and baby brother. Blue eyes paused on a black shaped individual on the floor before the table. With a feeling of trepidation he gradually stepped into the room, making the yellow lights flare to life. Nausea sprung to his throat as he looked down at the unmoving figure of his father. "No – no – no." He muttered. Bending down on his hind legs he reached out trembling hands to check for a pulse, but found none.

"Gray!" He screamed out suddenly. "Mom!" Cyan exclaimed. Jumping up from his crouched position he ran from his father's still form and through the small home. He slammed doors and cupboards open as he hoped that his brother had thought to hide in one of them. Or that his mother had found him and they had hidden together.

Shaky hands ran through dark brown hair before squeezing the strands in despair and frustration. He was a failure. He had failed his father. He failed his mother...and failed his brother.

This was the worst day of his life.

 **27** **th** **September 5075**

Thunder boomed and lightening crashed against the ground in a furious rage. Rain splattered against the windows of the small room in a rhythmic tapping sound, like rocks on a hard glass surface. The sky was in turmoil of dark grays, light grays and blacks, only lighting up whenever thunder echoed through the small town. Towering trees of greens swayed harshly with the wind. Twelve-year-old Cyan Sinclair looked out sullenly from the window of the small pub his mother worked in. It had been three years since the death of his father and the disappearance of his little brother and his mother worked constantly now. It left young Cyan to fend for himself most nights for dinner as his mother was usually too tired to cook anything. Not only was she working double shifts, but Cyan was almost certain his mother blamed him for losing his baby brother that day.

Tears sprung in his eyes as he clenched them tightly closed. His fists tightened together as he took deep breaths in before letting them out slowly. Cyan's eyes fluttered open gradually as he finally got a handle on his emotions. It was no good crying over something that happened in the past. He had vowed to himself after that day that he would do everything he could to find his baby brother. He had kept that promise and had been searching but was constantly coming up with nothing.

The background noise of the patrons laughing, chattering and joking among each other echoed through the decent size room. Around the room were tables and booths set up for the citizens or visitors to sit around and take a drink. In the middle of the room was a dance floor where many could dance with each other while music from the old world played. Cyan wasn't too fond of the old world's music, but he did have to admit that they had been creative. The bar was in the back of the room with stools surrounding it. Behind the bar was a kitchen for the cook to make the patrons food.

Bright sky blue eyes scanned the crowded and loud bar with interest, trying to find someone new to speak with. Intelligent eyes landed on a hunched over figure dressed in fatigues that would have come from the old world. With a tilt of his head in interest, Cyan brushed away the strands of dark brown hair that fell into his eyes. He stood and slowly walked through the crowd. No one even gave him a second glance as he made his way through. It was well known that Cyan spent most of his time in the bar, talking to visitors that experienced new and interesting things in their lives. While he waited for his mother to get off of work. Cyan had always wanted to be like the individuals who had an interesting past and a good story to tell.

"Hi there." Cyan stated with a friendly smile across his lips as he took a seat across from the man. The older male looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was scruffy looking, with a five o'clock shadow and sunken eyes with bruises under them from restless nights of no sleep. His eyes were a similar blue to Cyan's, but not quite. Dark brown hair fell over his forehead and slightly into his eyes.

"Hello." The man's voice was hoarse and had an accent of some sort, something that Cyan had never heard of, and he had heard of a lot of different accents.

"My names Cyan. What's your name?" The boy questioned.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Captain Harkness stated slowly as he looked curiously at the younger preteen. He, during his short time in this strange place, had never had someone come and talk to him before.

"That's a cool name. Unlike Cyan, it's so weird." Cyan remarked with a disgruntled look. Jack gave a chuckle of amusement as he raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

"I find that Cyan is rather unique and interesting." Jack stated calmly with a small spark in his eyes that brightened his face.

"I guess…" Cyan trailed off. "Anyways, you're not from around here are you?" Cyan rhetorically asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't know how I really got here." Captain Jack Harkness stated with a furrow of his eyebrow. He felt uneasy in such a strange world where laws were much more laid back. ' _I mean they have rehabs for murder and sex_.' The man thought to himself with a frown.

"I thought so. You stand out pretty easily. Probably why you haven't had anyone to talk to." Cyan stated obviously. "Where you from?" The curious child solicited.

"I'm from a different…time period." Jack stated slowly. Cyan's eyes widened with awe and curiosity.

"What time period?" Cyan questioned eagerly. He leaned forward, placing his arms on the table and crossing them as he looked intently at the older man. Time Travel had always fascinated him. He always wondered what it would be like to go to different times through out history. From all the books he had read, it would be an amazing experience.

"I was in World War II when I suddenly appeared in this place. Where am I, exactly?" Jack Harkness asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"You're in Boeshane Peninsula. You're still on Earth, of course. But they're colonies now, not… _countries or nations_." Cyan said as if the words were something strange, which to him, it kind of was.

"Oh." Jack stated faintly. "And the year?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're in the 51st Century, Captain Harkness. The year is 5075." Cyan watched with amusement and sympathy as Captain Jack Harkness paled. The older man grabbed the glass of alcohol and chugged it down with a gasp.

"Do you have any stories you can share with me, Captain Jack Harkness?" The younger boy questioned intriguingly.

"Sure kid. Not like I have anything else to do." Captain Harkness said. With a deep breath that he let out slowly, Captain Jack began to explain his life before he joined the army and during his time in the war. Cyan listened in fascination as the young preteen ingrained everything the Captain said, to his memory. He began to find a new hero for him as the man spoke of his hardships, his accomplishments and his life to the younger boy.

This would be the turning point for young Cyan Sinclair after a meeting with Captain Jack Harkness, the original.

 **10** **th** **May 5085**

Twenty-one-year-old Jack Harkness sat silently upon his bar stool. A glass of Hyper-Vodka was placed before him, nearly empty of the liquid. His arms sat propped up by his elbows as he held his head up with the palm of his hands. Blue eyes gazed around in thoughtfulness as he glanced at the different bar regulars, finding the visitors within the large and noisy nightclub with ease.

His eyes dimmed slightly as he remembered the events of a year ago when he had, had to watch one of his friend being tortured in front of him for weeks. Finally those horrible things had disappeared, leaving him with his nearly dead and insane comrade. It was all because he wanted to fight against those horrid beings. He completely blamed himself for what happened, but he couldn't change what was done. So he pushed those horrible memories back and continued on with living life as best he could.

It also didn't help that on his seventeenth, when he reached majority, he was gradually overcome with memories of a past that was not his own, A Past Life. The words seemed foreign to him as his mind wandered over the memories he was still receiving. For every year since his birthday, one year of his past life was given to him, making him relieve the misery, the pain, the anger, the loathing and the fear. He was and would never be his past life. He was Captain Jack Harkness now. No one was going to change that, not even memories of a past life from centuries ago.

"Hey." A male voice stated smoothly, sliding up to his left side he was met with a leer, as the man's brown eyes looked him over

"Hello." Jack stated with a charming smile. His blue eyes twinkled brilliantly in the florescent lights hanging over the bar. The noise of the patrons and the music around him didn't deter him from his next success of scoring a rather handsome bed partner. That would definitely cheer him up. "Care to buy me a drink?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

"Why of course. How can I deny someone as good-looking as you?" The other man inquired rhetorically with a grin of amusement.

Jack knew that it a rhetorical question, but he couldn't help himself. "No one has ever denied me yet. And I'd be surprised if anyone ever did." He joked with a wink. The older male, around his late twenties, probably twenty-five, gave a laugh of amusement. With a raised hand, the man ordered a drink for himself and his new 'friend'.

"I'm Daniel, if you cared to know." Daniel stated with a glint in his dark brown eyes.

"Well, Daniel, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Pleasure to meet you." Jack said with a smile.

"What are you a Captain of?" Daniel inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"That is a question that you can leave up to your imagination." He winked again. Lifting up the shot glass he downed it in own go. Letting out a breath slowly he tilted his head to the side and looked the other man over with lust bright in his eyes.

"You know, I have a far better idea for the two of us to do, if you get my drift, handsome." He stated. "Perhaps you'd like to come to my hotel room?" Jack questioned with a lazy smirk. The older man leaned forward so close to Jack's face that their breath mixed together.

"Who am I to deny you?" The twenty-five-year-old questioned with a chuckle. Jack gave a chuckle and slid off his stood and steadied himself by using his new drinking partner for balance as his buzz settled over him. Perhaps he had drunk a little too much.

"I may have drunken a little too much." He muttered aloud with amusement at his own expense. "Come along." Jack uttered. Captain Jack Harkness was never one to truly fool around with something like sex when it came to any gorgeous looking species. Yes, he flirted and that did tend to get that person in bed with him. But Jack knew that the person he was about to bed knew it was nothing serious. With a smirk of success, Jack and his new bed partner slipped out of the nightclub and down the street, heading for whatever apartment was closest.

 **31** **st** **October 2009**

Captain Jack Harkness gave a bone weary sigh as he leaned tiredly against the comfortable black leather seat that was behind his desk. Eyes of sky blue stared unseeingly up at the ceiling as he rubbed his burning and aching eyes tiredly. After dealing with yet another incident with the Rift, it left him feeling drained. Jack just wanted to collapse onto his bed and bury himself away with his lover for a week.

It wasn't just the Rift that was acting up that made him feel exhausted, but also this day always made him remember his old life and the day he was born. Which ironically enough was on Halloween, to this time period anyway. By the time he was born, his generation didn't exactly celebrate holidays much anymore, not when every day could be a holiday.

"Like that would happen." He mused to himself aloud, with a chuckle at the thought of getting a break for a week. A glass of scotch was placed before him on his desk. Pieces of paper with near illegible words scribbled across them were scattered across his desk. A near soundless sigh escaped his luscious pink lips as his thoughts began to drift back to the old days when he was still a Time Agent. He knew he should have never trusted them, but did to a certain extent anyways. All it had gotten him in the end was two years of his memory gone. But there were other times to think about than that particular time in his life. Now was the time to be thinking about the blasted paperwork. When he was a Time Agent and con man, he mulled petulantly, he never had to deal with paperwork.

"Sir?" The sudden voice of Ianto Jones caused Jack to startle in surprise. Bright eyes snapped up from his musing and to the doorway. His sky blue eyes sparkled in the light at the sight of his lover and friend. Jack could never express how glad and relieved he was to have been able to save his team from almost certain death years ago. They had been together for so long that it wasn't right for them to go through it all and then die because of accidents that wouldn't have happened to anyone else.

"Ianto, lovely to see you again. You know, you look amazing in that suit today." He remarked with a half smile. His eyes took in Ianto's appearance, going from head to foot with a leer.

"Careful. That's harassment, sir." Ianto stated with a smile. He shuffled his feet, his face flushing a light pink at the heated look he was being given by Jack.

Jack made no reply, only a cheeky little smile. Standing up from his chair he grabbed his ankle length, black wool trench coat. Sliding it on, he sauntered over to Ianto with a glint in his blue eyes. He stopped before the younger man and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "You came to tell me something, Yan?" He inquired playfully with a raised eyebrow. He used the nickname for Ianto whenever he got tired of addressing him in his full name. He did this for someone when he usually just wanted to tease. ' _It was always fun to make Ianto blush_.' Jack mused to himself with a twitch of his lips.

"There's a disturbance in the Rift, sir." Ianto finally said in a soft voice, as if breaking bad news.

"Ah, yes, the usual I suppose?" Jack said rhetorically. He sighed inwardly at the sudden somberness that came into being every time something happened with the Rift.

"Not exactly sir –" Ianto began.

"Could we maybe drop the "sir" now?" Jack questioned, not quite keeping his annoyance out of his voice before pausing. "Haven't I said that before?" He asked with a frown.

Ianto gave an amused grin as he looked up at his Captain, knowing that he wasn't annoyed with him. "Once, I believe, maybe twice." He said in his soft welsh accent. "As I was saying, Jack, the Rift is acting strange. It seems like there's something or someone _purposely_ disturbing it, from England." The younger man watched Jack's face closely and noticed that his expression seemed to stiffen slightly at the mention of England. "Do you not like England, Captain?" He asked, a worried frown marring his features.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Jack raised a hand and pulled Ianto towards him, his hands lowered and wrapped around the younger man's waist comfortably. His dazzling blue eyes glittered with mischief. "Now, I believe we haven't seen much of each other lately." Jack stated pompously. He bent down, capturing the younger man's lips in a searing kiss. Ianto's arms rose instinctively to wrap around Jack's neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips moved together in sync with one another, clearly showing they had done this many times before. Their tongues danced and roamed around each others mouths. The Captain's hand rose behind Ianto's head and his fingers threaded through the other man's thick curly hair, pulling his body closer. Minutes passed before Jack finally pulled away first, his breathing slightly uneven from their heated kiss. His usually bright eyes had darkened with lust as he stared into Ianto's slightly dazed blue eyes.

The older male's amusement was glaringly clear from the twitch of his lips that moved upward in a slight smile. "You all right, Yan?" Captain Jack Harkness inquired with satisfaction. He knew he was good, and had absolutely no trouble admitting it. After all, it was always fun to flirt and make out with any good-looking person, especially with someone as handsome as Ianto Jones.

"Mhm." Ianto hummed. Clearing his throat he allowed his arms to slowly loosen from around Jack's neck. The pale, spidery fingers slid down his arms; causing a shiver to shoot down Jack's spine, before dropping them back at his side. "We should really go up and see about the Rift's fluctuations, sir." The brunette haired man remarked. His flushed face gradually went back to normal as the younger male turned on his heel and sauntered out of the room, his backside swaying. Jack leaned to the side, his eyes watching the movement with his lust building up once again.

"Great ass." He stated aloud to himself. Ianto, hearing him from not too far down the hallway called out behind him.

"That would be considered harassment, Captain." Shaking his head in amusement, the two thousand and two hundred-year-old immortal followed silently after the tea boy. ' _It's just another day in the office_.' He thought to himself in pleasure.


	2. Trouble Stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Torchwood crew faces a new sort of trouble...while the Wizarding World's witches and wizards cause said trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Playbys of some of the original characters that make an appearance in this story: 
> 
> Gemma Adelaide Black nee Selwyn - Naomi Watts  
> Eridanus Harrison Black - Chandler Riggs  
> Regulus Romulus Black III - Chandler Canterbury  
> Cassiopeia Azalea Black - Mia Talerico  
> Pollux James Black II - Mekhai Andersen  
> Castor Lilium Black - Mekhai Andersen

**London, England**

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

**17th October 2009**

Number 12 Grimmuald Place was silent as a cemetery. Many members of the Order of the Phoenix had long since left for their next mission or to go back home to sleep after a long day of work. It was also to do with fighting against Lord Voldemort and his minions, the Death Eaters. The house was no longer dark and dangerous for inhabitants to visit or reside in. After the rather violent death of Kreacher, the Black Lord's old house elf, Sirius Black had hired Dobby, Winky and two other house elves from Hogwarts to help clean up the revolting and hazardous house. Within a month of hiring the house elves, the house looked as clean and new as it had in its first years.

The hallways and rooms were brighter and smelt like fresh air, no longer musky and scented of death. The kitchen had been remolded with glimmering tile floors and marble counters with the best Muggle appliances an individual could buy. A long, dark wooden table, big enough to fit over twenty, filled the rest of the large kitchen. Drapes the color of dark red hung over the windows, blocking any sunlight or moonlight from entering. The cabinets had been refurnished and matched the same color as the table in the kitchen.

Up two steps from the kitchen is a long hallway; the walls were now longer a tacky, horrible gray, but a warm tan color. The flooring was different from the kitchen, instead of tile flooring's; it was made out of wood. House elf heads no longer hung on the walls and the painting of Lady Walburga Black was long gone. A new picture hung there instead, showing a family of three.

A woman, with dark red hair and brilliant green eyes stood beside a man with unruly raven hair and hazel brown eyes. They held a small child in their arms, who looked equally alike to his parents. The babe himself had unruly raven hair and dazzling green eyes. On the bottom of the large framed picture, three names were written in old English: _Lily Potter, James Potter and Harry Potter_.

Sirius Orion Black, the once convict of Azkaban Prison and wanted criminal for the supposed betrayal of his best friends, was now a freeman after having finally caught Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, the real culprit. Sirius was now officially free to help and protect the innocent, and rather dense, in his opinion, wizards and witches in the world. The older male, now fifty years old, didn't look a day over thirty-seven.

Sirius had wavy, short, black hair that fell into his stormy gray eyes, giving him a rather boyish look. His eyes still had a glint of mischievousness to them from the years he had lost in his youth. His skin no longer had the grayish tinge from years in prison. It has since become a healthy golden brown from the time he spent outside reading, enjoying what little sun he could remember to find. Stubble stubbornly clung to his face from rarely leaving the library he and his fellow researcher had been searching through for the last couple of years.

Now standing before the portrait of his old friends and his godson, his eyes shimmered with tears and his face had a thoughtfully sad expression as memories of old times sprang into his mind. A near silent sigh escaped his lips as his mind wandered off to his own children and wife. Even though he had lost his godson, he did have a family. But it still wasn't good enough. It just wasn't the same. He had promised his old friends he'd protect their son, and in the end, his godson had protected _him_. It just wasn't right.

Shaking his depressed and morose thoughts away, Sirius meandered slowly down the hallway and up the staircase. His comfortable dress shoes made a consistent click-clack that echoed loudly against the wooden flooring of the staircase. "Sirius!" A familiar female voice called up to him from behind. The man froze mid-step and turned to look over his shoulder, looking at his beautiful, pregnant wife of twelve years. They had been school sweethearts when he finally settled and stopped being the playboy. He had started to officially date her like during their seventh year of Hogwarts.

Gemma Black nee Selwyn-Pyrites looked up at her husband with a frown on her lips. She loved the man with her whole being, but for the last eight years, he had been ignoring his family. He had been obsessed with finding a ritual that would allow them to find the reincarnation of Harry Potter. The golden blonde haired beauty didn't hold much faith in it. She silently thought that even if one existed, it would be unusable, but she kept her silence for Sirius.

"Yes?" Sirius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to spend time with the children today?" The accusing question hung in the air as man and wife looked at each other.

Sirius slowly shook his head in reply. "No." He replied shortly. Pausing, he tried to explain, "Hermione and I believe we're closer to finding the ritual." Seeing his wife's sad disapproving stare, Sirius turned on his heel and continued his way back up the staircase. He refused to be deterred by his wife.

For the last eight years, the fifty-year-old Black Lord had persistently searched for a ritual or spell that would allow him to find his long deceased godson. He knew they were to finding it and he refused to stop now. Sirius, like every other wizard and witch born into magic, had been raised to believe in reincarnation. He had begun a desperate search to find the young man who had saved him, only to die in return. He needed to find him again, no matter the cost. He had to find Harry. ' _He'd be around thirteen or fourteen._ ' He thought to himself with a smile. He'd finally get the chance to raise his godson like he had always wanted to. And that was the thought that drove him forward.

Gemma gave an upset sigh as tears sprung in her eyes. She could only walk back into the living room, where she sat down on the couch, watching her second oldest son and his four younger siblings play with one another, trying to ignore the ache in her heart.

Eridanus James Black, the oldest at thirteen, looked up from his position on the armchair beside the fireplace. A frown graced his lips at the state his mother was in. A large brown leather book was propped up upon his knee but he ignored the book and concentrated on his mother. "He's obsessed." The older woman stated with a sigh. Sad eyes, the color of a beautiful sea green, glimmered with tears. For these last eight years she had been slowly sinking into a depression and she was constantly exhausted because of it.

"I know he is mum. Father has always been obsessed about _Harry Potter_ ," Eridanus spat, "since he died fourteen years ago." His stormy blue eyes glanced away for a moment when he felt the familiar anger rise up again. "Whose to say he was even reincarnated." The thirteen-year-old added. He looked towards his four younger siblings and felt the love and protectiveness he had for them. He would do anything to keep them safe. Though he believed in reincarnation just like every wizard and witch raised in the Wizarding World, he wasn't sure that Harry Potter was even reincarnated and if he was, well Eridanus wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The teenager knew he was jealous that his father was still obsessively focused on his godson. He wished that his spent as much time with him or his younger siblings as he did on trying to find Harry Potter. Ten-year-old Regulus Romulus Black III glanced up from playing a mundane board game with their six-year-old sister Cassiopeia Azalea Black and three-year-old twin brothers Pollux Caelum Black II and Castor Polaris Black.

"Father is upset he was never able to spend more time with Harry Potter." Regulus stated with a frown. "I can't really blame him either. For the first thirteen years of Harry Potter's life, he spent it in Azkaban before he escaped. Then after that he spent those last two years on the run." The preteen was intelligent for his age. He was always reading or playing games with his younger siblings that made the child have to think. "You shouldn't blame Harry Potter or be be jealous Eri." Regulus stated primly and looked up at his mother and brother. "Without Harry Potter's sacrifice, myself, Cassie, Lux and Cas wouldn't have been born." He looked away again and went back to playing with his younger siblings.

Gemma and Eridanus shared a look between each other and thought over what the second oldest black child said. Though they could understand the reasoning behind it, it still didn't mean it was right for Sirius to mostly ignore his wife and children for the sake of the possibility that Harry Potter had been reincarnated.

Sirius finally made his way into the library where he looked to see his fellow researcher reading thoughtfully over a passage in an aged, dusty and crumbling tomb. "Sirius!" Hermione cried out eagerly when she spotted him, breaking Sirius out of his muddled thoughts. Sirius blinked his dazed eyes rapidly as he look at the ecstatic twenty-nine-year-old mother of five.

Her short brown hair, cut in a pixie cut, fell into warm, honey brown eyes. She looked at her deceased best friends' godfather with a sad smile. "You're doing it again." The younger woman remarked with a shake of her head. Sirius became prone to getting lost in thought since Harry died, his mind filled with the young teenager that he had never truly gotten to know.

"Sorry Hermione. What were you screaming at me for?" The older man questioned as he walked over to the other chair across from her.

"I found the ritual!" Those four words caused Sirius's voice to catch in his throat and his heart to pound in his ears.

"What – how – what?" He stuttered incoherently.

An amused and understanding smile graced the younger woman's pink lips. "I had the same reaction when I first saw it. But I did find it. Unfortunately, it's not exactly something we can do right now. We're going to have to change it around and fix it before we can." Before Sirius could cut her off, Hermione continued to speak in a lecturing tone of voice. "It calls for a sacrifice, Sirius. We're not going to kill someone to find Harry, because as much as I think of him as my brother, I refuse to kill an innocent person." She stated firmly, in the mothering tone she had adopted since having children.

"What's it say?" Sirius demanded, desperately needing to see it for himself. He reached over for the book and looked over the inscription.

_questio animas perditus ut obscurum_

_ignarus de voluntas relectius_

_capisso haec animus_

_in verto rector_

_per cruor sequor ut pello novus vita_

"Seeking soul lost to darkness, ignorant of purpose left behind, take this soul in exchange, guide by blood trailing to the exile's new life." Sirius muttered aloud with a sigh. They were going to have to change the ritual up just a wee bit.

"Oh goodie." He uttered under his breath sarcastically at the thought of more research.

**Cardiff, Wales**

****

**Torchwood Three Institute**

**31st October 2009**

Captain Jack Harkness walked swiftly down the hallway. It's burning bright white lights reflected off of the cement flooring that looked like it was made out of some kind of metal. His footsteps echoed eerily in the hall. He was the only one walking down the usually crowded hallway. His mind raced over the different alternatives that could have caused the Rift's sudden instability while he walked. The source had come from London, England. Could it be them? Jack gave a mental scoff and shrugged the thought away. Of course it wasn't. If it had been they would have found him long ago…He paused mid step at his contemplation.

He began to chuckle at what his mind was doing in its attempt to find an answer. Of course it wasn't _them_. _They_ were far too close-minded and supercilious to even think of using anything considered dark to try and find him. Jack smirked to himself and took a hold of his emotions. This was no time to be laughing. This was a grim matter. With the Rift acting up something could happen and anything could come through. If that happened it would not be a good thing. With that in mind, Jack began his trek to the Hub once again.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jack announced his presence and broke the tense atmosphere in the room. His ankle length, black wool, trench coat made a silent swoosh and his boots thudded dully against the flooring as he walked closer to the panel.

The Hub was scattered with pieces of paper and machinery around the room. Gwen stood off to one side and was looking at one of the monitors with a confused crease on her brow. Owen and Tosh stood at another monitor while arguing in a heated whisper. Ianto was straitening the papers and everything else that had fallen to the floor. At his announcement they all turned away from what they were doing.

"Well…" Gwen trailed off. Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip in hesitancy while she tried to find the right words to use.

Tosh gave an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes at companion before speaking. She had long since given into her impatience after trying to calm the erratic Rift. "It seems _whoever_ in England _is_ or _was_ doing this and whatever they were...are doing is powerful and dangerous." Tosh stated.

A heavy silence settled over everyone at the young woman's hypothesis. The team realized just how bad this was and that it would more than likely get worse. No, this was not good news at all. Then again, nothing that disturbed the Rift was usually good.

"And we just got it settled too!" Tosh suddenly exclaimed with an irate groan. Everyone started at the sudden shout of the usually quiet, if sarcastic, young woman. They all turned to look at the twenty-nine-year-old female, most with amusement, but Jack still had an apathetic look on his face.

"Do we know what could have caused this?" Jack inquired finally after five long seconds of silence. He slowly walked over to the monitors with an almost nonexistent sigh. He wondered silently to himself if he'd get let off for striking the dim-witted ass that had gotten so far over their head to cause such a disturbance in the Rift, before realizing he didn't really care if he did. It'd be nice to have at least one day...maybe not even a day, just a hour, of no Rift disturbance or end of the world crisis. For Christ sakes, it wasn't even a Tuesday.

"No...we only know that it came from London, England. Like Ianto told you in your office." Owen stated with an incensed stare as he glared at his monitor. He was extremely displeased over what he was seeing on the bloody thing. "The Rift's fluctuations are coming from something old, most likely ancient." He paused, giving a few taps of his fingers against the keyboard.

"It could be the Hoaht's or the Crael's. They've been around thousands of years trying to gain power, maybe they finally found it." Dr. Owen Harper suggested slowly, reading the Hub's information on the two races. Jack frowned at Owen's announcement.

Those were a dangerous species, the Hoaht and Crael. They were an angry, vicious and power crazed alien race that only wanted to conquer and destroy. They wanted to rule the universe and one of the easiest ways would be to come through Earth first, since most humans were too ignorant and stupid to notice something was wrong until it was too late.

"What else could have done something this severe to the Rift." The dark, short haired man stated matter-of-factually, bringing Jack out of his thoughts. He took a glance at Jack and noticed his shifting, showing that their leader was just as displeased as the others at his little statement.

"Let's hope it's not then." Ianto said. He looked towards Jack when he spoke, a smile lighting up his face as his beautiful blue eyes glinted. He sat near Toshiko, who was watching her computer closely. Jack gave Ianto a little smirk, trying not to frown uncomfortably at how well Ianto knew him. It was almost too well at times, something that Jack wasn't necessarily comfortable with. He was used to having to keep everything about himself close to his chest. Even if he was friendly with his team he wasn't one to speak about himself. Not even after years of friendship.

"At least we know something that could have caused the Rift to act up." Jack remarked sarcastically. "But I doubt it could be them. They're still in hibernation or whatever the hell it is that they do when they take a break from attempting to rule the universe." The team didn't question Jack's knowledge, having long since given up trying to figure out Jack's quirks.

"What I want to know _right_ _now_ is why it's acting up and who is causing it to oscillate when it _should not be_." He snapped in exasperation. His beautiful blue eyes flashed with an emotion the rest of the team couldn't discern. It was something other than the irritation that clearly showed in his voice. "Is the Rift acting up still?" He abruptly inquired, making the team realize that they were in fact still dealing with a commotion coming from the Rift.

"No, not exactly. It's settled down some, but it's still on the wild side. I don't think it will completely settle anytime soon Jack." Gwen said sadly, frowning as she continued to look at the monitor, barely giving Jack a glance.

"And why is that?" Jack questioned angrily, beginning to lose his usual endless patience and showing his rising bad temper. Despite having mellowed out over his two millennium and centuries of life, it was still volatile when unleashed. He had a sinking feeling that he _did_ know who was causing all this commotion. He sincerely hoped he was wrong. It wouldn't be a surprise if he were right, considering what _their_ kind was like.

He had sworn when he got his memories back that he'd never step foot in that place again. It would only be his luck that Fate would decide to screw with him again. Since Captain Jack Harkness no longer had magic like the normal witches and wizards did, his abilities had formed and changed into something completely different. It gave him something that was much easier to control.

One of his abilities allowed him to save his team from seemingly certain death, something he was beyond thankful for. If he had lost them, had lost Ianto Jones, he was sure he would have massacred every one of those bastards. Not that he hadn't anyways, in the end, but that was beside the point. The point was, no one messed with those he considered his friends or family and if they did, it would only lead to trouble for them.

"Uh…they're doing it again." Gwen suddenly called out and pointed to the Rift.

Captain Jack Harkness started fluently cursing like the sailor that he had once been, before he had joined Torchwood. his team ignored the vulgar curses spewing from Jack, as everyone in the Hub was hastily working to try and settle it down. Yes, Jack was definitely going to hit the person that caused the turbulence in the Rift.

**London, England**

**Number 12 Grimmuald Place**

**31st October 2009**

"Sirius, Hermione, do you really think this is a smart idea?" Remus Lupin asked worriedly as he watched the two figures work to iron out the runic portion of the ritual spell that the pair had found. His graying blonde hair fell into tired hazel eyes with dark circles underneath them. It had been a full moon only a few nights ago, leaving him sore and exhausted. He plopped tiredly upon the only couch in the almost completely desolate room when no one answered him.

Sirius Black and Hermione Weasley nee Granger worked fluidly, getting the circle ready. The people participating in the ritual had gathered in the large ballroom out of a shared purpose, some willingly, others not. The group had yet to realize that reading the spell was messing with time and space, something that would cause several reactions worldwide, in those places where time and space were weakest. They didn't realize that they were about to mess with powers beyond their control and cause a certain group and their immortal to get very angry.

"All right everyone!" Hermione called out loudly as she pushed herself slowly up off the floor. She slapped her hands against her pants, wiping away the chalk they had used to draw the pentagram on the floor. "You all know your positions, so go stand in your respectful areas!" She ordered.

Fred Weasley and his wife Katie Weasley nee Bell swiftly walked towards the position where air was. They held their wands in front of them with a surety that belied their nervousness. They stood in front of a white candle that was on a pedestal. The candle that signified air was placed on the top left side of the pentagram.

George Weasley and his wife Angelina Weasley nee Johnson stood on the opposite side of his brother and sister-in-law. They stood before the dark red candle, signifying fire, which was also on a pedestal. Their wands were held nervously, as they stood beside each other.

Ginny Thomas nee Weasley and her husband Dean Thomas stood beside each other. They also held their wands at the ready. They stood to the left side of the room, at the bottom of the pentagram. The dark blue candle they stood before signified water, and it was on a similar looking pedestal, the color of black wrought iron.

Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott stood on the right side of the large room. The candle they had was dark green, signifying earth. Their hands twitched with nerves and anticipation as they waited patiently for the ritual to begin.

Sirius Black and Hermione Weasley stood side by side at the top of the pentagram, where a black candle on top of the pedestal signified the soul. Both had their wands in hand as they eagerly adjusted the alter standing in the middle of the pentagram. Herbs, flowers, blood and a large, aged metal bowl with runes engraved around it had been placed on top of the hand crafted wooden alter. The stone slab which the herbs, flowers and ritual bowl was placed upon also had runes with many meanings carved in it.

Ron Weasley and Gemma Black walked into the large desolate room and slowly sat down beside Remus Lupin. They too were unsure if this ritual was a smart idea. The sound of the rooms door opening with an ominous squeak caused the ritual spell assistants to look to the door. Severus Snape stood in the doorway with a dark look across his face as he glared heatedly at each person in the room.

Many squirmed with discomfort at the 'look of death' as many had been known to call it. "You are all imbeciles and dunderheads for trying this. I do hope if anyone gets seriously injured Black, it will be you." Severus sneered with an indistinguishable look in his dark black eyes. Sirius opened his mouth to make some sarcastic remark when a whimsical voice stopped him.

"The Shitenno will be very angry. The Nargles are already buzzing in its mind. You should not disturb its nest, for it will not like it." Twenty-eight-year-old Luna Scamander nee Lovegood stepped into the room. The young woman's hair fell over her shoulders, shadowing hazy blue eyes. Her bare-feet made no sounds as she slowly skipped into the room. Severus gave a disgusted scoff and roll of his eyes as he swiftly walked into the pentagram and knelt before the alter. He silently muttered to himself as he got the ritual potion ready. "The Whomphrey shall be gliding in soon." Luna hummed a lullaby to herself, one no one had ever heard of before, as she went over to the Pentagram. She stopped right before entering. Her head tilted to the side in curiosity and wonder.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the room five minutes later with a raised eyebrow. Dressed in his usual garb he glanced at everyone in the room. "Mrs. Scamander told me to come here. Said something about watching for the Horne-Snucklers?" The man questioned in his rumbling voice.

"The Whomphrey shall be the protection we need." Luna hummed as she finally stepped carefully into the pentagram. She knelt beside Severus and gave him a look that was almost fully sane. The Potions Master gave a raised eyebrow in return. "The Shitenno should not be disturbed and neither shall the Shishin." She stated softly. "They will not want to help." She paused. "The Shamanism's are creating events that shall shake the Earth with its cries." A cold chill shot down Severus' spine at the young woman's words. Many may have believed her to be insane, but he knew she was something far more special than that. She was a Seer, or something like it. Her cryptic words were her way of telling them something. He just didn't know what she was trying to tell them.

Kingsley, whom sat on a comfortable black leather chair, across from Ron, Gemma and Remus, looked at the three closely. He noticed how they looked uncomfortable and unsure if what the others were doing were a good idea. Ron, who had been wounded from battle, would not be able to participate and neither would Gemma for she was pregnant. Kingsley and Remus were only there for the reason that they had been fire called by Luna. She had told them to come to where the ritual spell would be taking place. She continued to say that they would be needed, but in a more cryptic rambling that they had slowly gotten use to over the years.

Luna and Severus sat silently before the alter. They waited for everyone to get into position and stop talking so they could begin the chant and mixing of the blood. The blood came from everyone who was doing the ritual and was to be mixed in with the herbs and flowers. Their job would be as fully draining as everyone else that was actually in the ritual spell. The 'potion' they were going to be making was supposed to help enhance the ritual so that it would be stronger.

"Ready?" Sirius questioned. He looked at each married couples with a raised eyebrow and sparkle in his stormy gray eyes.

Everyone nodded silently and looked to Severus and Luna. The pair would begin the ritual by starting the chant and then everyone else would follow. Severus and Luna glanced at each other, communicating silently. With no other words they took steady breaths and began.

" _Questio animas perditus ut obscurum, ignarus de voluntas relectius_

_Ca pisso haec veneficus libere tribuo rector per vox super ut pello novus vita"_

As Severus and Luna chanted they began to carefully and instinctively, as they were both amazing in potions, put the ingredients into the large metal bowl. A wind seemed to howl through the room as their chants grew louder the longer they continued to place the components in the basin.

" _Ego sum aeris_!" Fred and Katie started to chant. Their wand tips were pointed on top of the white candle. As the couple chanted their wands began to glow a bright white and light the candle with the white flare.

" _Ego sum ignis_!" George and Angelina started to chant a minute after Fred and Katie began. The couple's voice grew louder while the wind seemed to howl in their ears. Their want tips sparked a bright red as they pointed it at the candle. The candle sparked a bright fiery red.

" _Ego sum aqua_!" Ginny and Dean joined in. Their chants were low in the beginning, but began building up into an almost loud yell as the harsh wind grew harder and faster. Their wands sparked a bright ocean blue. The couple pointed their wand at the candle. They lit the candle with the bright blue flare.

" _Ego sum terra_!" Neville and Hannah started in on the chant. Nearly everyone was now chanting in a loud voice. Their wand hand stood steady as they pointed it at the green candle. The end of their wands sparked green as the candle ignited.

" _Ego sum anima_!" Sirius and Hermione chanted eagerly with their wands pointed at the black candle in front of them. Their wands began to glow a dark black, but it was different than the others. The glow at the end of their wands also had the color of the all elements mixed in. It swirled and hissed as it sputtered out of their wands and lit the candle.

Everyone continued to chant, his or her voices were thunderous, powerful and filled with meaning. After ten minutes of constant chanting the wind that had been howling and shaking the house went still. The large group frozeas fear seemed to thrum through their pounding hearts and thrumming blood. They felt like they had been running for miles. Simultaneously the group was hit with a wave of coldness and fatigue. they barely had enough strength to stand. Without warning a the thick feeling that had settled in the air quickly rushed through every participant in the room.

Severus and Luna's chant had finally been answered. The spell was taking the energy, the magic, it needed and was using it. The room was filled with a loud buzzing hum before a loud crackle filled the air and then the room went white. Severus and Luna screamed and covered their eyes in an attempt to protect themselves from the sudden brightness. The screams of the others echoed in the air with their own.

It was a heart-stopping moment before all went deathly silent. Kingsley, Remus, Ron and Gemma slowly lowered shaky, sweaty hands and stared with wide eyes at the unconscious individuals surrounding the room. Shallow breathing echoed in the room. No unnatural humming or buzzing was heard through the air and no strange heaviness.

"Did it work?" Ron wondered aloud from his position on the couch.

Gemma didn't answer and only turned to look at the large metal bowl with wide blue eyes as she noticed the strange glow surrounding it.

"It worked." She uttered breathlessly.

"What does it say?" Ron whispered in wonder.

Remus and Kingsley stood from their seats and quickly rushed to the unconscious individuals in the room. Placing their middle and pointer finger at their pulse point, relieved sighs escaped their lips. Hearing Ron's wondering question Remus slowly stood and stepped over the fallen, unconscious bodies in the room. They surrounded the pentagram inside and out.

"It says he's in Cardiff." Remus stated finally. At Ron's confused look, he explained it more. "It says Harry is in Cardiff, Wales."

"He's still here in the UK?" Ron questioned with disbelief.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't we have known?" Kingsley asked.

"No we wouldn't have known. It's the same soul, but different body and blood." Gemma remarked from beside Sirius's head.

The question now was...had the ritual seriously worked?

****

**Cardiff, Wales**

****

**Torchwood Three Institute**

**1st November 2009**

"This is not good. Not good at all." Gwen muttered as the Team of Torchwood Three tried to control the erratic Rift. Whatever had been done a few hours ago was now officially fucking with the Rift and making it impossible for them to mellow it.

"This is going to lead to something even worst." Toshiko stated with dread. She thought sarcastically that that was just what they needed to happen, something worse!

"Thank you, Tosh, for jinxing us like that." Ianto snapped angrily.

"What did I do Yan?" Tosh demanded with her hands on her hips.

"If you didn't say what you just said nothing probably would have come out. Now something is going to come because _you_ jinxed us." Ianto said furiously, crossing his arms over his chest. His black loafers tapped edgily against the floor of the Hub. By now everyone was exhausted, stressed and irate. This led to irrational snapping at each other.

"Tosh, Yan." Jack said with false calm as he gave a forced smile to his lover and friend.

"Yes?" The two chorused in unison. Wariness settled over the two as they looked at the unfriendly expression Jack had on his face.

"Ianto, Tosh, you two are truly adorable when you fight, really, but at the moment we have more pressuring issues." Jack said pleasantly, his upbeat tone out of place with his grimacing smile. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing you two argue, because, really, it's quite amusing. But at the moment, we're dealing with an unpredictable Rift and something is more than likely going to come through."

"So, please, wait to deal with any aggravation until after everything goes to hell." Jack finished harshly, before turning on his heel and stalking angrily over to Gwen and Owen, who were watching warily as the Rift seemed to pulse and start opening and hoping to avoid Jack's ire. His ankle length, black wool trench coat had been abandoned on the back of a chair at some point in the evening. The sleeves of his nice dressy shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, showing muscular arms.

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other with raised eyebrow, reaching a silent truce. Captain Jack Harkness was definitely very short-tempered at the moment, something that was very rare. Ianto's eyes followed Jack's form as he sauntered slowly over to the monitors. Perhaps they should give him a week long break. His eyes glazed over with desire as visuals flashed in his mind about himself and Jack in bed for a whole week, together. An almost dreamy sigh escaped his lips, as the memories flashed through his mind.

"Ianto!" Tosh snapped out to her friend. Ianto blinked, once, twice and then a third time before looking at his best friend.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"What were –" Before Toshiko could finish her question a loud, foreboding roar reverberated in an echo through the Hub.

With dread, the group slowly looked up from what they had been doing to see four silhouettes come through the rift. The Torchwood team shared a glance as they carefully watched the falling forms. This was _definitely_ not going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translation
> 
> questio animas perditus ut obscurum, ignarus de voluntas relectius = Seeking soul lost to darkness, ignorant of purpose left behind
> 
> capisso haec veneficus libere tribuo rector per vox super ut pello novus vita = Take this magic freely given, guide by power remaining to the exile's new life
> 
> ego sum aqua = I am water
> 
> ego sum terra = I am earth
> 
> ego sum ignis = I am fire
> 
> ego sum aeris = I am air
> 
> ego sum anima = I am soul


End file.
